The one worth dying for
by leniokun89
Summary: this story pins foe against foe when you have finally found love and it is took away from you what lengths  will Tsukimori Len go through to be reunited with the one he loves .


_"Amou stop following me!" ran down the hall to the music practice room _

_now entering the first one he saw_

_the door closed quietly behind him_

_Hino! quickly grabbing her and shooting his hand over her mouth_

_he stepped back pressing them both against the entrance wall_

_"Hino don't move" he whispered in her ear _

_her lips pressed into his hand. There so soft and warm he couldn't help but think to himself_

_"What is doing? Len let go " She screamed in her head_

_His hands are gentle , Hinos heart raced as she turned crimson red_

_Len could hear Amou foot steps slowly coming . He moved his hand and pulled Hino closer to his heart_

_" she smells of wild flowers " the smell ran through him_

_Finally Amou had ran by_

_quickly he let go_

_She gasped after catching her breath , she gazed at him with worry ._

_There eyes met_

_Suddenly Hino began to stumble_

_Len quickly grabbed her , she fell on top of Len who was protecting her from hitting the floor_

_There the two lye on the floor_

**_Hino_**

_Finally he had let me go_

_breathing heavy panting for more air_

_she lifted her head meeting lens eyes _

_"Why can't i look away?"_

_his hair shined a silver blue_

_" Len wh-" before she could finish, she calasped ._

**_Len_**

_"Hino " his heart raced faster as her head lay in his lap_

_Slowly _Tsukimori_ caressed her head_

_" shes burning up! " _

_" please be okay" Len thought to himself_

_"Len?" Hino's soft lips spoke_

_"is she dreaming of me?" Len said slidding his fingers to touch her cheek_

_She really is something else a smile crossed his face_

_slowly he leaned down to Hino and grazed his lips to hers_

_Her hand moved gently placing itself in Lens_

**_Hino_**

_Its dark but i feel so warm_

_a voice called out, she ran after it trying to find the light with in the darkness_

_a picture of Len seemed to slip through_

_the voice called again "Hino please be okay"_

_she called out to him, suddenly something smooth pressed against her filling her body with flutter_

**_Len_**

_a small trickle of light hit Hino's face_

_Len pulled back from his secret kiss_

_Her face sparkled , a glow shimmering off of Hino's pale skin_

_" shes beautiful" He spoke as if he had loved her his whole life_

_" its okay Hino , I'll be here when you wake"_

_he held her tight and gently placed his head to hers_

_slowly he drifted to sleep , taking in Hino's sent with every breath he took._

**_Later_**

_Hino awoke, " what am i doing here?" She looked up to see Len holding her._

_Softly she moved her head to Lens chest quietly whispering " Thank you Len "_

_His eyes opened " You're awake " a soft smirk shown on his face_

_" Are you alright ?" he asked filled with worry_

_Hino got up and tried to stand_

_She stumbled around as she tried to move_

_"Hino stop!" Len yelled quickly picking up Hino_

_" You don't have to be so brave just cause you think you have something to prove"_

_Why is she always trying so hard? What is it about her? he thought _

_finally he sighed_

_"Len please put me down" Hino asked _

_he sat her down carefully on the piano chair_

_With out a word he reached for his phone _

_" I will be arriving with a guest, please prepare the acomidations " he asked the hung up_

_"No, Len i am fine really" Hino announced _

_He has already done so much for me. While thinking to herself she started to blush_

_Len grabbed there things . Then proceeded to reach for Hino._

_" Your coming with me" Len said sternly _

_" I cant leave you like this" He placed his hand under Hino and lifted_

_I never realized how safe i felt with Len . Still hes very cold to me_

_Len carried Hino down the hall . " where is everyone?" she asked _

_He replied " They all left is almost 8"_

_the two arrived outside. The car arrived _

_He sat Hino inside, then entered himself_

_Hino looked at him with flushed eyes " my heart wont stop racing " she thought to herself_

_" Hino come here " Len said sternly now opening his arms to her_

_" you can rest your head on my lap if you need room to lay down"_

_Slowly Hino placed her head down and drifted off to sleep_

_Len gazed at Hino sorrow filled eyes" I'f only for tonight you will stay then to me it will be worth a thousand lonely nights alone"_

_reaching his hand down to remove a strand of hair from his sleeping angels face_

_The car arrived at Lens home_

_" She's to peaceful to wake " Len thought to himself _

_he carefully removed her head from his lap_

_He reached his hands to her side and carried her inside Bridle style _

_" Why does this feel right ? " he questioned to himself as he entered_

_" Master Tsukimori the acomidations are not yet ready" _

_Hearing what his butler said he walked into his room and placed Hino on the bed _

_" She's cold" Len pulled the covers over Hino_

_He stood over her watching her every breath _

_" please be okay Hino. If ever your heart stop it would take mine with it as well"_

_as it fell late his eyes grew heavy. He walked over and laid on the left side of his bed to be able to look at Hino_

_" if only you were the last thing i could see before at night and the first sight i see in the morn._

_Lens heart grew heavy " she probably doesnt feel the same"_

_cough Hino's breath fell short . He placed his hand to her heart. " are you okay ?he whispered"_

_She woke up_

_"Len?" Hino said in a sleepy voice. quickly he removed his hand and placed it flat on the bed . still worried " are you feeling better ?" _

_noticing his sad tone she answered ." I am feeling alot better" then she placed her hand to his_

_he lifted his hand to hers " your hand fits perfectly to mine " the two twirled there fingers together and she placed her head to his chest. _

_gently he leaned his head to hers. The two held each other as if there was no one else left in the world _

_all night his thoughts ran wild. " you truly are the only one who has ever made me feel this way" _

_finally they drifted to sleep_

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

_Hino awoke her hand searching for Len . Next to her was a dozen white roses and a card_

_she opened it._

**_Good Morning ,_**

**_There is a dress in the corner , please put it on and join me for breakfast _**

_Hino stood up and turned her head. There sat a white dress soft with frill and glistening in the light _

_she reached to put it on . suddenly a small heart shaped box dropped. pressing her hand to the box she opened it._

_Inside was a locket with the words "My heart belongs to you" engraved on it_

_Tsukimori " Hino smiled as she dressed_

_finally done she walked out to Tsukimori making her breakfast_

_"What is the dress for ?"she asked curiously _

_" Hino would you mind accompanying me to a dance?"_

_her expression changed " Yes " she replied shyly_

_The two ate and prepared to leave _

_Len wore a crimson blue suit with a white rose placed in the pocket_

_"I've never seen Len look so serious " she thought as Len spoke _

_" Hino please enter the car" he opened the door _

**_Ariving at the hall_**

_Tsukimori and Hino entered_

_Everyone was stairing at them . Tsuchiura,Kazuki,Yunoki,Fuyuumi and Shimizu were all the the party _

_She stopped and waved to her friends . Then she heard Tsukimori speak _

_Tsukimori bowed " Hino may i have this dance?"_

_she nodded , the two began to twirl Tsukimori's hand place on Hino's waste and the other intertwined with hers._

_A blue light shown on the two . Round they went till the song had ended _

_Tsukimori reached his lips to her ear_

_" Will you be mine forever?" Hino pulled away taken back by Tsukimori's sudden advance _

_She could not answer _

_Tsukimori's eyes filled with hurt and rejection. He bowed "thank you for this dance Kahoko"_

_frustrated he walked away and gritted his teeth . _

_after walking outside he stopped in a small garden and knelt down " it smells like Hino" There he lay as the petals swirled in the breeze_

_Not knowing what could happen next " I have to try " he thought to himself _

**_Mean while inside the ball room_**

_Yunoki - Hello kahoko_

_Hino sighed and replied "Hello Yunoki_

_a evil smirk crossed his face_

_swiftly he pulled hino close to him and kissed her head_

**_Tsukimori_**

_He scanned the rooom his eyes searching for Hino . Finally he saw her_

_they expanded at the site of Yunoki kissing Hino _

_in a panic he exited the room " Len " Hino called out as she ran after him_

_gritting his teeth he entered the car_

_"No please Len she screamed as loud as her voice could carry " Hino finally reached the car and entered along side_

_Tsukimori . " What are you doing Hino?" Tsukimori yelled _

_"It was not what it looked like !" she exclaimed _

_" No Hino it was exactly what it looked like " he shouted back coldly his eyes be wild with furry_

_Her eyes filled with sadness " Please Len" _

_"Driver drop Mrs. Kahoko at her residence " Tsukimori called to the driver_

_"No I am staying with you , till you hear me out"_

_coldly he replied " If that is what you wish "_

**_They arrived at Tsukimori's..._**

_Tsukimori grabbed his things and stormed up stairs Hino quickly followed behind _

_" Hino i don't care anymore " he said as they entered his home _

_She reached over to touch him but he pulled away and grabbed a vase _

_crash! he shot it at the wall _

_"Stop your scaring me " she yelled back at him and pressed herself to the door_

_" I have never seen Tsukimori act this way, I have to stop him" Hino grabbed Tsukimori's arm holding it back from punching the wall_

_"Hino let me go" he said as he squirmed to get her off. Finally he pushed and Hino fell to the floor _

_" Remove yourself from my presence " hearing Tsukimori say such harsh words she gasped_

_" why would he say such things to me?" tears flowed and her hands began to shake_

_Tsukimori noticed Hino's sudden change in movement " Hino - I-" he began to say but it was to late Hino stormed into Len's room and shot her self on the bed crying harder then before _

**_( incase your wondering why Hino did not storm out its cause its the middle of the night)_**

_" why would i say such a thing when its not how i truly feel" Tsukimori thought to himself full of regret for his words_

_He walked over to his room "knock" " Hino may i enter?"_

_a weak voice cried out " leave me alone"_

_he ignored he request and entered _

_Tsukimori walked in and placed himself next to Hino on the bed . One hand over lapping her body_

_" Hino get up " he said softly _

_" What now ? are you going to tell me how much of a burden i have been to you ? Tomorrow i will leave and not bother you with me "Presence" again "_

_His eyes lit , In his frustration he pinned Her ._

_"Don't you get it Hino? you mean everything to me. I have loved you since the day i met you at the window outside the music room ! your the only one - he paused FORGET IT what do you care any ways " _

_Tsukimori placed his hands to his head a tears formed in his eyes"_

_Hino ignored him _

_" You can take the bed tonight If you choose to leave tomorrow i will honor your request "_

_Tsukimori walked out and laid on the couch " I'm a fool for thinking she would return my feelings " regretting his confession he closed his eyes_

**_Hino_**

_She turned over after Tsukimori had left the room_

_her necklace fell to her chest leaving the locket exposed _

_She opened it left side there was a picture of her and Tsukimori at the first priformance of the contest _

_on the other side were the words " i know no other melody but yours " _

_" i have never seen this side of Tsukimori . its always been as if he hated my very existance . Have i been trying so hard to be him that i avoided how he felt?"_

_Hino left the room quietly. She stood peeking her head over to see if Tsukimori was sleeping_

_He looks peaceful I have always been afraid of him but never noticed how much i wanted to be close to him as well_

_I can do it now . Her thoughts could not rest on her sweet prince _

_tilting her head meeting her lips with Tsukimori's _

_she blushed as she felt the warmth " may this kiss not be the last" she thought quietly_

_suddenly she felt his lips press back._

_startled she fell backwards . "Hino what were you doing ?"Tsukimori asked as he helped her to her feet_

_"Len?" "Hino?" Tsukimori voice over powered hers _

_" I am sorry for how i acted towards you , the truth is i can't imagan the thought of any ones lips touching you but my own . You may not feel the same , if not then i am sorry for wasting your time on this unimportant matter"_

_This time Hino took no restraint in responding she put her head down and shyly replied " I love you"_

_Tsukimori reached his face to her chin and lifted it . He kissed her softly_

_the kiss had broke " Len if you dont mind would you come lay with me?"_

_he nodded and walked in the room , holding the door open for her_

_Tsukimori climbed into bed his arms a waiting Hino_

_she slid between them .holding her tight he wispered " if only time stood still for just this moment" _

_Hino smiled and leaned in to kiss Tsukimori._

_there taoungs twirled, dancing with every move that was made another follow._

_it grew heavy . gasping for air between each kiss_

_Lost in there passion Tsukimori pulled her closer and placed his hand on her waste ._

_the kiss suddenly stopped_

_" Len i am sorry " she said embarrassed by her actions _

_he smiled softly " its okay, why don't we save this for another time"_

_Tsukimori kissed her hand and placed it over his heart_

_the two drifted to sleep._

**_( please be patient the story gets better i just wrote the first part when i was half a sleep )_**

**_i am switching computers and uploading this one before its finished_**

_The next morning _

_Hino awoke to Tsukimori stroking her hair_

_"Hino we are using my villa as a training camp .Would you honor me by staying in my room, i don't want anyone to get any ideas"_

_she nodded not knowing what he had ment by it_

_as it grew time to leave Tsukimori and Hino headed to the school_

_" Hello " she shouted happy to see her friends_

_Tsukimori began to speak " If you don't mind i would like to take Hino in a sepret car_

_" why?" Hino asked _

_"I have my reasons " he replied in a cold and unfavorable tone_

_" would you really want to take a bus?" Tsukimori asked now growing impatiant _

_" well, i would like to spend time with everyone " she replied softly not wanting to make him mad_

_" If you must, then i will attend as well" Tsukimori said smugly _

_Hino happily entered _

_"Good morning Hino -chan" Kazuki exclaimed as he filled with joy_

_with out thinking she sat down_

_Tsukimori felt annoyed at her actions as he walked by them he grinted his teeth_

_finally he reached the back of the bus and began to stair a them_

_" She is so happy around him. do i not exsist to her anymore" thoughts ran wild as jealousy grew_

_"Hino -chan " Kazuki could not help but smile_

_" how have you been ?" Kazuki went on to joke around_

_the ride was long and Hino grew tired _

_she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep ._

_The bus hit a bump and Hino's head fell to Kazukis sholder _

_His heart raced " I have never been this close to Hino before" _

_Kazuki cracked a smile _

_Tsukimori's eyes widened as he noticed Hino laying on Kazuki _

_"She is careless " he thought to himself _

_Finally the ride ended _

_"Hino chan wake up. " Kazuki said in a sad tone, upset that this had to end_

_"Sorry " Hino exclaimed as she waved her hands signaling her embarrassment _

_just then Tsukimori walked by and staired at her coldly _

_"what is wrong with him? why is he acting that way?" her mind filled with questions as she followed behind him_

_Tsukimori grabbed his bags and went to his room . not caring to see Hinos face for the moment_

_While unloading her bags Hino dropped one _

_Yunoki ran from behind her " how careless Kohako" he said while grabbing the fallen bag_

_"May i help you?" _

_"thank you " Hino replied "why is he being so nice?"_

_on the ride over Yunoki had noticed the tension between Tsukimori and Hino and thought he might have a little fun with them _

_" where are you sleeping Kohako?" he asked curiously to confirm his assumptions were correct_

_" in this room " she murmured awkwardly _

_Yunoki opened the door to see Tsukimori's bags neatly placed in the corner_

_" I will leave now" while he placed the bag down_

_Yunoki walked out and shut the door _

_(the shower ran in the back ground)_

_"Len" Hino called out , happy that she could spend time with him_

_Tsukimori walked out of the bath room a towel wrapped around his waist and another on around his neck to dry his hair_

_" what do you want ?" his tone was filled with anger _

_she put her head down and spoke " I wanted to see the sights with you"_

_"Why dont you go spend time with Kazuki , I've grown tired of you "_

_astonished by the way he acted she quickly replied " what is wrong with you?"_

_"Hino you have to understand the way i feel about you with other guys I see the way Kazuki looks at you" _

_Tsukimori sat on the bed and placed his head down_

_Hino smiled softly " is that all you were worried about?"_

_" is there a reason i should not be?" Tsukimori asked in his frustration_

_" what can i do to ease his mind?"_

_Hino walked over and stood infront of him . she pressed her lips to his _

_Tsukimori wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her back . the two fell back on the bed _

_the kiss broke " there is nothing going on between him and i " she said as Tsukimori leaned them both back up_

_" it's not you i dont trust its them"_

_she smiled and kissed his cheek . "Hino get dressed for dinner " Tsukimori walked back into the bath room and shut the door_

_after getting prepaired they walked down stairs _

_" hello everyone " hino called_

_Tsukimori bowed his head and said " welcome to my home"_

_still annoyed at everyones presence _

_he reached over and pulled Hino's chair out " please sit " she sat down and Tsukimori placed himself in the chair next to her_

_Yunoki started to talk knowing perfectly well what he was about to do._

_" what is going on between you and Kazuki ?" he asked suddenly _

_Kazuki and Hino blushed _

_Tsukimori's face filled with anger_

_"Nothing " Hino quickly answered . Kazuki then followed _

_"Me and Hino-chan " he paused and his face grew sad " we're just friends_

_Tsukimori got up " I will excuse my self now" then he walked up stairs _

_"Len" Hino called in her head . she sat there and finished eating to give Len some time to cool down_

_Tsukimori thought as he walked in his room_

_" I can't let this keep happening . Tonight will be the night " he quietly murmured to himself _

_after eating Hino walked up stairs to the room_

_her eyes lit up .The bed was covered with rose petals and lit with candles . " its beautiful " then she closed the door_

_A breeze from the open window blew her hair back_

_Tsukimori stood awaiting Hino on the balcony _

_his head turned as she approached him ( ave maria played in the background )_

_" may i have this dance" he asked as he held his hand out to hers_

_Tsukimori bowed and kissed her hand _

_the two danced slowly . round they spun as he moved her inside _

_the song ended _

_Pushed by the words at the table Tsukimori looked at Hino " i can't help but want her only to myself" lost in his thoughts he leaned his head and kissed Hino _

_Tsukimori pushed her on the bed and proceeded to climb on top _

_Hino began to speak but was interrupted by Tsukimori's mouth resting on hers _

_she kissed back and it grew heavy _

_Tsukimori slid his lips to her neck and slowly placed his hands to her waste _

_Hino grew nervous but she could not help but want him back _

_she placed her hands in his hair . pressing them softly through her fingers _

_" I don't know if i am ready for this " she began to go on but Tsukimori had ignored her words . only interested in making sure that she was his alone_

_the two exchanged what was only meant for love_

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

_Tsukimori awoke , his hand searching for Hino's_

_she was gone " where could she be? "  
he thought to himself " does she figure me to be a monster now?" the questions went on _

_finally he went to look for her but she was no wear to be found ._

_His efforts wasted and frustrated he walked into the kitchen _

_" Good morning " Yunoki called. _

_Tsukimori completely ignored him and got straight to the point _

_" have you seen Hino at all ?" he asked hoping that she was close by_

_" yes she went out with Kazuki shopping " Yunoki chuckled ,knowing that this would infuriate him_

_Tsukimori walked away in anger _

**_HINO OUT WITH KAZUKI_**

_"Hino-chan lets go over there " kazuki called as he grabbed her hand and ran _

_there stood a huge shop filled with tons of instruments . The two entered _

_Kazuki's eyes lit up at the sight of the trumpets . He picked one up and began to play it_

_Hino's eye was caught by the violins she smiled as she walked over to them_

_Hino looked down to see a gold colored violin placed in a case " Tsukimori " she said under her breath _

_" its just like the one he plays , he's always doing so much for me" Hino sighed _

_" Hino-chan whats wrong ?" Kazuki said as he popped up behind her_

_she jumped from shock _

_" Do you mind if we stop some place before we go back ?" she said as a puzzled look crossed her face_

_" of course " Kazuki exclaimed , happy to get to spend more time with her_

_They exited the shop and Hino ran across the street " lets go in here " she called out_

_Kazuki ran fast behind her._

_Hino looked around and noticed a picture frame . It was silver with music notes , in the center of it said the words " forever together"_

_"this is perfect" she shouted wth joy _

_Kazuki stared filled with curiosity " hey Hino-chan_

_who is it for ?" he finally asked as a blank expression crossed his face _

_she put her head down and blushed " its for Tsukimori, he always does so much for me i wanted to repay him"_

_Kazuki's face grew with sadness _

_they exited and headed to the house _

_on the walk back Kazuki did not smiled or talk _

_"Kazuki whats wrong?" Hino asked upset about seeing her friend so sad_

_he built up his courage finally in one burst he shouted " I like you " _

_her eyes lit up suddenly Kazuki grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers_

_a tear fell down her cheek " Len "she thought as she pushed Kazuki back _

_her foot stepped on a rock and fell "oww" she screamed at the top of her lungs_

_Kazuki ran rapidly over to her . Swiftly he picked her up and carried her towards the house _

**_mean while back at the villa_**

_Tsukimori had gone outside to practice his violin. Suddenly there was a scream " help!" he heard Kazuki scream_

_He dropped his violin and ran to the front of the house . His eyes lit with anger at the sight of Hino n Kazuki's arms _

_"Get your hands off of her " Tsukimori yelled as he ripped Hino out of his arms _

_" what dd you do to her ?" _

_Kazuki replied in a sad tone " she fell"_

_he gave a smug look and carried Hino inside_

_finally they reached the room " what happened ?" he said demanding the truth from her _

_she put her head down "Kazuki tried to kiss me"_

_furiously he ran down stairs straight for Kazuki _

_smack _

_Tsukmoris fist flew a crossed his face _

_quckly everyone jumped up and grabbed Tsukimori _

_Yunoki smiled " why did you hit him ?" he ask in a charming tone as always_

_kazuki put his head down " i deserve it for what did" he was ashamed of the way he had acted _

_Tsukimori began to shout once more " keep your filthy hands away from her!"_

_everyone let go and he stormed away to check on Hino once more_

_"Hino" he called as he entered the room looking down at her pain his eyes felt heavy with sadness_

_softly he placed an icepack on to her leg _

_" Thank you " she said as he pain subsided _

_" you really should not be so careless of the company you keep"_

_he said feeling frustrated by the events from this week. " i guess i will have to do this much sooner then i was planning" he thought to himself_

_"Hino will you be alright for a moment?"_

_she nodded and Tsukimori walked away_

_he went down stairs into the study and reached in his desk there sat a small box and in it there was a gold ring with two hearts intertwined . Tsukimori put it in his pocket_

**_at the same time_**

_Kazuki sat int he kitchen with a long face " whats wrong " Yunoki asked with a comferting tone . " i was just wondering if Hino-chan was doing better , i want to check on her but Tsukimori is with her now."_

_Yunoki gave a crooked smile " he is gone for the moment " Kazuki filled with joy and darted for her room upstairs _

**_knock knock_**

_Kazuki heard a small voice call " come in" he walked in and closed the door behind himself " Hino-chan is it any better?" he asked with a worried expression _

_" Its feeling alot better " she replied as she went to stand . Kazuki moved out of her way and stood infront of the bed . Hino began to walk to the door and then turned to walk back to the bed . She took a step and began to stumble quickly Kazuki grabbed her and pulled her forward _

_Hino fell landing on top of him, there lips touched ._

_Suddenly Tsukimori opened the door "HINO!" he shouted filled with anger and hurt , before she could reply back he had slammed the door and stormed off _

_Kazuki saw the hurt in her eyes " Hino-chan i am sorry " but she did no reply _

_" what am i going to do ?" she thought to herself but no answer had came to mind _

_despite his feelings for her he reached out his hand " come on Hino-chan lets go find him"_

_Kazuki and Hino searched all over the villa and in the gardens ._

_" were not going to find him " Hino sighed with disappointment _

_she tilted her head to look at kazuki and instead she saw a small path _

_" Lets look down here " kazuki smiled softly trying to ease Hino's feelings _

_they walked down the path and saw a small beach ._

_Hino filled with excitement "its him" she called to Kazuki_

_he put his head down " even if i have to let these feelings go i just want Hino - chan happy" he thought as he balled his fist " Hino ill leave you to see him . I will see you back at the house" a small tear fell down his cheek _

_Kazuki turned and began to walk away _

_Hino grabbed his hand as he walked away "Thank you " she smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek _

_then Kazuki left out into the darkness_

_Hino walked slowly and appeared behind Tsukimori as she looked down her eyes set sight on a small gold ring Tsukimori was flipping through his fingers _

_" Is that what you went to go get?" _

_Tsukimori got startled and stood up " what does it matter anymore , I can't bare anymore of this Hino, I wanted to ask you- " he cut his sentence off and bowed his head . The image of Hino and Kazuki played in his head . Tsukimori turn and shot the ring into the sea _

_before he could blink Hino ran after it . " what are you doing Hino don't!" Tsukimori shouted but it was to late she was already emerged in the waves. _

_she swam as fast as she could finally her hand grasped it. The current swept under Hinos feet and pulled her under ._

_" Hino where are you ? Hino please " Tsukimori ran in after her but he she was no where to be seen . A small glimpse of red caught his eye , He grabbed her and fought to bring her to shore_

**_sorry to leave you here but i have to go... will write again soon if you guys like it =p_**

sobbing and pain ridden he did not notice her seeping water out of her mouth

" Len " a weak voice called . Tsukimori lifted his head and staired into Hino's soft eyes

with out a word she held out her hand. Placed in her palm was the small ring .

Tsukimori took it and placed it on her finger.

She slowly closed her eyes. Tsukimori pressed his fingers to Hino's cheek

Suddenly he felt a sharp bash to the back of his head .

A warmth filled his body he looked up to see Yunoki and everything faded to black

Hours later he opened his eyes

Tsukimori stumbled around trying to find Hino. " where is she " he thought to himself

Fear and panic filled him

He ran as fast as he could back to the villa

Bursting through the door he shouted "WHERE IS SHE?"

Kazuki replied " she was with you"

Tsukimori ran worried through the house looking in every room

She was no where to be found .

Every one gathered at Tsukimori's request

(Well everyone except Yunoki )

"Where is Yunoki?" he growled at the group

but nobody could answer him

* * *

**_Hino and Yunoki_**

" where am i?" Hino asked as she woke up in the back of a dark limo

Yunoki smiled softly then turned to his dark smirk

"Tsukimori didn't make it. I am sorry Kohoko" her faced flushed with tears and anger

" its all my fault "she thought to herself then she placed her head in her hands

" where is he ?" she asked in desperation

Yunoki leaned a crossed her placing on hand to her waste and another on the door.

" your annoying" he said in his unusually mean tone

the car pulled into a large castle like house

" what is going on yunoki?"

He grabbed her hand in a harsh manner and dragged her into the house

" No one knows where you are and Tsukimori is no longer around to protect you"

she could not believe he would be so cruel at a time like this

they walked up a dark stair well " This is where you will be staying "

" Yunoki " she called

she tried as hard as she could to open in but to no avail .

Hino looked up at the night sky and thoughts of Tsukimori ran wild

She fell to her knees and began to cry " There is nothing I can do to bring him back"

**_MEAN WHILE YUNOKI PLOTTED_**

"Kohoko has always amused me" he pondered

his thoughts were interrupted " sir the preparations are in order . would you like the invitations to go out?"

Yunoki gave a smile that was so twisted it sent shivers down his servants' back

" Please bring Her the proper attire "

the servant bowed and addressed the command

**_Hino_**

A knock on the door awoke Hino from her sorrow

" come in " she called out . as a black figure approached her

" Mrs Kohoko please accept these cloths for you stay here"

" when may I leave ?" she pleaded

noticing her dismay he replied " Mrs. Kohoko I am not at discretion to answer such question Master Yunoki has informed us that you to shall be married this week"

Her faced filled with horror " I will not " she yelled

" I must take my leave , please put these cloths on and meet Master Yunoki down stairs for dinner

the door shut

after giving up hope she dressed and walked down the stairs

Yunoki sat at the end of a long white table candle lit with purple blossoms filling the room

She sat at the opposite end of the table

" Hino " he started but was interrupted by yelling

" don't call me that. You have earned no right to "

Yunoki laughed and began again " I think its only proper to call you by your first name seeing is how we are to be married "

"what if I refuse?" she asked mocking him

filled with furry and anger he stood up and walked over to her

Yunoki placed his right hand under her chin and lifted it , then placed the other around Hino's neck

" If you refuse " then he paused " I shall have you and your family killed. Who shall I go after first your mother? Your father? Or maybe I can just start with you"

He finally let go . Hino gasped for air . after a moment she bowed her head " I will oblige your request"

Yunoki smiled with joy " then everything is set a week from today you shall be mine"

" In the mean time my home will be your own . I have taken the liberty of having my guard notify your parents that you sadly drowned at sea, I will no permit you to leave .At our wedding everyone will wear a mask as to not give you identity away to those who may try to get in my way. My servant will provide you with the rest of you duties

Hino sighed " may I take my leave for the night?"

Yunoki found himself please at her obedience " you may " he said and began to laugh crudely

Hino walked away to her room. Slammed the door and through herself on the bed.

Tears flooded her face till finally she cried herself to sleep

**_Tsukimori_**

3 days had passed since Hino had gone missing . Reports of her dead at sea were all over the news and her body no where to be found

Tsukimori " Hino could all of it just been a dream and I never saved her at all" thoughts had grown dark uncovering his every being

Soundly his phone rang

" Hello ?" he asked but there was no reply

as he was about to hang up a deep voice spoke quickly

" go to the castle in Okinawa at midnight tonight come alone and be careful not to be seen"

the phone call ended abruptly

" who is this person" Tsukimori was puzzled

11:30 had came Tsukimori went off on foot

He reached the outside of the dreary manner . " check over here once voice called "

Tsukimori quickly jumped in the bushes and held his breath

" all clear " a voice called to the other

**_IN THE MEAN TIME_**

Hino sat alone in the dark room

Knock .

Hino reached for the light then answered the door

" Mrs kohoko I have brought you something to eat "

in a soft tone she replied " Thank you"

The servant bowed politely then walked away

**_TSUKIMORI_**

Noticing a small shimmer of light coming through the bush branches

" what is that ?" he pondered not knowing what to expect

finally when the gaureds had all left he moved swiftly . Placing himself between a knot the the wall

Finally he was close enough to see. His eyes looked up and he was met with a glimps of Hino

Tsukimori gasped and fell to his knees

" Hino" was all his mind could focus on. Lost in his thoughts he failed to notice

2 men moving closer to him

One of the men grabbed Tsukimori . He tried to fight back but the man over powered him

Slamming him to the ground

**_( enough for tonight I will write more tomorrow)_**


End file.
